


По пизде

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Работа в резиденции Даулингов в один прекрасный момент оказывается для Кроули невыносимой, он срывается, и все в итоге чуть не идет по пизде.





	По пизде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pear-shaped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722652) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 

> Переводчик признается в том, что перевод названия — чистое хулиганство. Впрочем, смысл оригинала оно отражает.

Кроули доводилось выполнять гораздо более неприятные задания — в сравнении с ними работа в резиденции Даулингов еще вполне терпима. Здесь все — буквально воплощение нормы, что очень помогает им с Азирафаэлем достичь цели. Таддеуш, в отличие от многих политиков, похоже, не трахает никого, кроме Гарриет, а Уорлок кажется абсолютно нормальным ребенком — по крайней мере, пока.

Азирафаэль — ну разумеется, кто бы сомневался — немедленно заводит дружбу со всеми слугами в доме. Кроули бы с большим удовольствием вселил в них дьявольский страх. Дружелюбие идет в разрез с имиджем, который он так тщательно культивирует: безжалостно компетентной и неприступной особы. Для этого требуется смотреть на всех свысока; впрочем, ему всегда это прекрасно удавалось.

Никого ни капли не удивляет, что Азирафаэль мгновенно проникается симпатией к шеф-повару — молодому выскочке по имени Девин. Даулинги сманили его из какого-то американского ресторана и наверняка платят огромные деньги, чтобы он никуда не сбежал. Девин, если выражаться прямо, самый настоящий медведь*: по-модному плотный тяжеловес с густой ухоженной бородой, сияющими волосами и мохнатыми руками — определенному типу мужчин такое даже идет. У него очаровательная улыбка, а еще кажется, что он запросто может поднять Азирафаэля на вытянутые руки из положения лежа. Ангел каждый раз мечтательно закатывает глаза, когда кладет в рот один из приготовленных Девином тартов.

Короче говоря, повар — полная противоположность Кроули.

Кроули в курсе, что Азирафаэль иногда занимается сексом — в конце концов, во все эти тайные клубы для осторожных джентльменов он наверняка ходил не только для того, чтобы танцевать гавот. Кроули его за это не осуждает — да и как можно за такое осуждать? Пусть Азирафаэль хоть с дюжиной мужчин за раз трахается, главное, чтобы Кроули об этом не знал.

Но что Кроули совсем не нравится, так это когда подобное творится прямо у него перед носом. Он не уверен, что может просто сидеть сложна руки и наблюдать. Слишком красочны мечты о том, как бы ощущалось тело Азирафаэля под ним, если бы Кроули был для него тем самым, и Кроули даже не может напиться и обо всем забыть — ведь ему неуклонно нужно доводить Уорлока до определенной степени зла, ни градусом больше или меньше.

Какое-то время все это продолжается. Кроули утешает только то, что работа их идет гладко — и Азирафаэль разделяет его мнение, когда они обмениваются информацией. Хотя Кроули понятия не имеет, как можно составить какое-то мнение по этому вопросу, если постоянно торчать на кухне. Впрочем, об этом Кроули говорить не собирается.

Он упорствует в этом решении, пока однажды вечером сам не заходит на кухню. Там аппетитно пахнет едой, но Кроули эта тема не то чтобы сильно интересует. Сюда он пришел, чтобы принести Уорлоку что-нибудь вкусное в качестве награды за особенно гадкую реплику.

Девин стоит перед духовкой — обычное дело. Азирафаэль сидит рядышком на табурете, и Кроули закатывает глаза.

— Вернусь через полчаса, — говорит Девин, снимая фартук.

— Смелое решение, — замечает Азирафаэль.

— Если останусь, не удержусь и раз шесть в духовку загляну.

— Я присмотрю, — предлагает Азирафаэль.

— Всегда знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать, — улыбается Девин.

Азирафаэль улыбается ему в ответ, и в этот момент что-то внутри Кроули — возможно, какая-то пружина или провод под напряжением — с треском лопается.

— О, привет, няня, — замечает его Девин. — Чем-нибудь помочь?

Кроули только пренебрежительно машет рукой и идет прямо к Азирафаэлю.

— А, ну ладно, тогда увидимся позже. — И Девин уходит.

— За мной, — приказывает Кроули, заходя в кладовку, и Азирафаэль послушно за ним следует.

Не заперев за собой дверь, Кроули хватает Азирафаэля за лацканы дурацкого сюртука. У ангела недоуменный вид, но Кроули его не выпускает.

— Что ты делаешь, ангел? — спрашивает Кроули, дергая Азирафаэля на себя.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Прекрасно понимаешь. Сколько раз ты сегодня здесь побывал?

— Девин готовит тарт татен о пуа**, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Естественно, уже неоднократно.

— Ни слова больше про блядского Девина, — в отчаянии говорит Кроули и впивается в губы Азирафаэля поцелуем. Тот издает удивленный возглас, словно тут есть чему удивляться, но с готовностью обнимает Кроули за талию. Отчаяние Кроули никуда не девается, и он толкает Азирафаэля к полкам. Юбка слишком узкая, чтобы расставить ноги пошире, и вместо этого он раздвигает ноги Азирафаэлю — так, чтобы можно было встать между ними.

— Гм-гм, — раздается сзади.

Кроули отрывается от Азирафаэля, полный решимости вылить накопившееся раздражение на того, кто посмел их прервать, и с огромным удовлетворением видит, что это Девин. С его языка уже готово сорваться что-то непременно язвительное и триумфальное, но тут он понимает, что позади Девина с недовольным видом маячит Гарриет.

— Привет, — улыбается Кроули, надеясь произвести приятное впечатление.

— Жду вас обоих у себя в кабинете, — говорит Гарриет, разворачивается на каблуках и удаляется.

— Вот дерьмо, — замечает Азирафаэль.

— Ну, я пошел, — быстро смывается Девин.

— Посмотри, что у меня с прической? — интересуется Кроули, поправляя волосы.

— Это все, что тебя волнует? — спрашивает Азирафаэль. — Земная мать Врага рода человеческого только что поймала нас на горяченьком и теперь может вышвырнуть вон, разрушив таким образом годы тщательного планирования, а тебя беспокоит прическа?

Кроули разводит руками.

— Внешность — это очень важно, — заявляет он, уже чувствуя, как в голове бешено вращаются шестеренки. — А теперь поправь одежду и подыгрывай мне, что бы я ни говорил.

Кроули выпрямляется, принимает неприступный вид идеальной няни и марширует в кабинет. Азирафаэль тащится следом. Дверь открыта, но Кроули все равно осторожно стучит перед тем, как войти.

— Я даю вам возможность объясниться до того, как свяжусь с Таддеушем, — говорит Гарриет. — Лучше расскажите обо всем мне — у Таддеуша найдется много чего сказать на тему американских ценностей, в которых мы стараемся воспитывать Уорлока.

— Думаю, пора выложить все начистоту, — заявляет Кроули и берет Азирафаэля за руку.

У ангелов не бывает инфарктов. Тела у них работают не так, жизнь в них существует другим способом. Но ни один ангел в истории еще не был так близок к сердечному приступу, как Азирафаэль в тот момент.

— Видите ли, мы с Франциском… — начинает Кроули, одаряя Азирафаэля любящим взглядом, в котором вдобавок четко написан приказ держать язык за зубами, — в общем, дело в том, что мы уже несколько лет женаты.

— Женаты? — удивленно переспрашивает Гарриет. — Но почему вы об этом ничего не говорили?

— Люди не любят, когда замужние женщины работают нянями, — объясняет Кроули. — А раз уж так получилось, что нам повезло устроиться в один дом, мы решили, что не стоит честно во всем признаваться.

— Да, да, — подтверждает Азирафаэль, — мы с Кро… — и после панического взгляда Кроули торопливо поправляется: — с моей Крошкой — так я ее называю, мэм. — Он с нежностью проводит пальцем по подбородку Кроули, слегка поворачивая его набок. — Нам с Крошкой очень нужна была работа, и мы решили сохранить нашу маленькую тайну.

Лицо Гарриет расплывается в улыбке.

— Зря вы обо всем не рассказали, — говорит она. — В конце концов, на дворе не девятнадцатый век. Мы ничего не имеем против.

— Вы просто не представляете, как я рада это слышать, — откликается Кроули, прижимая свободную руку к груди.

— Я тут же распоряжусь, чтобы вас поселили вместе, — говорит Гарриет. — Где вы предпочитаете жить: в доме? Или перенести нянины вещи в садовый домик?

— В доме, — говорит Азирафаэль одновременно с Кроули, который произносит: «В саду».

Кроули мелодично смеется.

— Позвольте обменяться парой слов с мужем.

— Конечно, — откликается Азирафаэль, склоняясь к Кроули.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы весь дом слышал, что я с тобой буду делать, когда мы доберемся до спальни? — шипит ему в ухо Кроули.

— В саду будет идеально, спасибо, — говорит Азирафаэль Гарриет.

— И будьте добры впредь подобные проявления чувств ограничивать своими комнатами, — просит Гарриет.

— Конечно, конечно, — говорит Кроули. — Простите нас за этот срыв. Нам очень стыдно, и ничего подобного более не повторится.

— Извинения принимаются. — Гарриет снисходительно улыбается, и Азирафаэль подталкивает Кроули в сторону выхода из кабинета, идя следом.

В темном углу коридора, недалеко от кабинета, прячутся трое слуг.

— И почему я не удивлена, что два самых странных человека в этом доме сошлись друг с другом? — интересуется су-шеф Мэри.

— Кто-нибудь ей сообщит, что ее муж — гей? — спрашивает экономка Нэн.

— Да ладно, — добродушно замечает Девин, — может, он все-таки би.

Азирафаэль и Кроули ничего этого не слышат. Они оба сосредоточены на цели: выйти наружу и пробраться через сад к домику, где живет Азирафаэль. Это светлое и просторное место — идеальное для того, кем притворяется Азирафаэль, и слишком аскетичное для него настоящего.

На этом мысли Кроули обрываются, потому что он все еще слишком злится и дико возбужден.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом? — успокаивающе спрашивает Азирафаэль, и это почти сбивает решимость Кроули.

— О чем тут говорить? — Кроули скидывает пиджак с блузкой и небрежно отбрасывает в сторону.

— О многом, — говорит Азирафаэль, но тоже начинает раздеваться. — Начиная с того, почему ты на меня злишься.

— И вовсе я не злюсь, — врет Кроули, швыряя Азирафаэля на кровать. Тот сдвигается, освобождая Кроули место.

Юбка тоже летит на пол, а за ней и трусы, но чулки Кроули не снимает.

— А ты не мог бы… эм… — Азирафаэль красноречиво смотрит Кроули между ног. — Ну, то есть если ты…

— Сейчас. — Кроули понимает, что тот так и будет запинаться, пока Кроули не отрастит обратно член — Азирафаэль слишком вежлив, чтобы поднять этот вопрос напрямую. Изменение анатомии приносит очень странные ощущения, но в конце концов Кроули принимает привычный для Азирафаэля вид — во всяком случае, в районе промежности.

— Сделай что-нибудь с этим. — Кроули указывает рукой на лицо Азирафаэля, и черты того тут же становятся гораздо более приятными. Кроули заводит руки за спину, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик. — С сиськами или без?

— Оставь, наверное, — говорит Азирафаэль, снимая брюки, а за ними и трусы. — Не хочу ни на что намекать, но в тумбочке можно найти смазку.

— Ну конечно, — снова заводится Кроули. Гнев его, пока они раздевались, слегка поутих — но тут же выходит на новый виток. — Конечно, блядь, у тебя смазка в тумбочке.

Он дергает ящик тумбочки на себя так, что тот чуть не вылетает. Внутри и впрямь обнаруживается флакон со смазкой — лежит себе и издевается над ним. Кроули раздраженно его хватает и раздвигает Азирафаэлю ноги, устраиваясь на коленях между ними.

— Мне бы правда хотелось, чтобы ты сказал, в чем дело, — говорит Азирафаэль, глядя, как Кроули выливает смазку на ладонь. Кроули безо всяких вступлений сует в него палец, и Азирафаэль ахает.

— Ты знаешь, в чем дело, — отвечает Кроули, — не можешь не знать, иначе так бы себя не вел.

— Не надо так, прошу, — говорит Азирафаэль, но при этом раздвигает ноги шире, чтобы Кроули вставил еще один палец. — Скажи, что случилось.

— Я тебе скажу, что случилось! — Кроули принимается грубо трахать Азирафаэля пальцами, и тот закусывает губу. — Случилось то, что ты разгуливаешь туда-сюда и заигрываешь с другими мужчинами, наплевав на меня.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Еще как имеешь, — настаивает Кроули. Задрав повыше ноги Азирафаэля, он входит в него одним движением, и тот откидывает голову назад, судорожно дыша. — Сколько ты этим уже занимаешься, а? Сюда Девина приводишь?

— Девина? — переспрашивает Азирафаэль, и из всех эмоций в его голосе отчетливее всего слышится недоумение, но это только злит Кроули еще сильнее.

— Никакого Девина! — говорит он. — Никогда больше! — Он склоняется над Азирафаэлем так, что вжимается в него грудью. — С этого момента — только я!

— Кроули, — выдыхает Азирафаэль, и Кроули вцепляется ему в волосы и запрокидывает его голову, чтобы укусить в шею.

Кроули трахает Азирафаэля изо всех сил. Для любого, кто не относится к бессмертным по сути созданиям, это было бы слишком, но Кроули знает, что ему нет нужды сдерживаться. Все людишки, трахавшие Азирафаэля раньше, — никто, и Кроули хочет стереть их каждым своим движением, перезаписать историю, доказать Азирафаэлю, что для него никогда не существовало никого, кроме Кроули — разве можно брать в расчет второсортных фальшивок, впустую тративших его время?

Азирафаэль совсем не пытается остановить его, только поощряет. Обхватывает ногами его талию, подается навстречу. Обычно Азирафаэль красноречив, но сейчас ему, похоже, нечего сказать — и он только стонет и повторяет имя Кроули. Так, словно умоляет, и Кроули вбивается в него снова и снова. Чулки безвозвратно испорчены, волосы вылезают из уложенной аккуратными волнами прически, падают на лицо, но Кроули не обращает внимания. Единственное, что его волнует, это Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль, вскрикнув, кончает, выстреливая семенем на живот, и Кроули не останавливается. Он очень старается доказать, что он самый лучший, и это желание не оставляет места мыслям о чем бы то ни было еще.

— Кроули, — нежно говорит Азирафаэль, гладя его по щеке. — Отпусти себя, пожалуйста.

Кроули прикусывает губу — так сильно, что выступает кровь. Боль словно обостряет ощущения, и, кончая, он только ахает, чувствуя, как напряжение выплескивается из него огромной волной.

Им не сразу удается перевести дыхание. После небольшой возни они устраиваются на кровати: Кроули на спине, Азирафаэль — головой на его пышной груди.

— Ну что ж, — замечает Азирафаэль. — Никто теперь не сможет утверждать, что мы не консумировали наш брак.

— Блядь, не стоило мне так себя вести, — говорит Кроули. Обычно он не сожалеет о своих поступках, но сейчас действительно раскаивается. — Прости.

— Ты правда думал, что я сплю с шеф-поваром?

— Да, — бормочет Кроули.

Азирафаэль смеется.

— Никто, кроме тебя, не запал бы на меня в виде брата Франциска.

— Была у тебя растительность на лице и поуродливее, — замечает Кроули.

— В следующий раз сначала взрослый разговор, а потом уже дикий секс.

— Ты не видел по-настоящему дикого секса — я еще и не такое могу!

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь в тебе, дорогой. Ты ведь знаешь — стоило тебе только попросить, я бы сказал «да».

— На что именно?

Азирафаэль переплетается с ним пальцами.

— На все.

— Надеюсь, я тебя не испугал.

— Ты меня давно уже ничем не пугал. — Азирафаэль вздыхает. — Но нам нужно согласовать наши версии. Люди точно будут спрашивать — и вряд ли стоит отвечать на их вопросы, что мы знаем друг друга с Райского сада.

— Даже если мы так и ответим, они все равно ни слову не поверят. А звучит вполне себе романтично, если не знать, что мы говорим буквально.

— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты прекратил играть с огнем.

— Никогда, — говорит Кроули, целуя Азирафаэля в макушку.

И вот таким образом Кроули и Азирафаэль проводят несколько лет как муж и жена.

Много позже они обменяются кольцами и посчитают, что те годы были неплохой репетицией.

* имеется в виду гей-сленг https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8_(%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0)  
**персиковый пирог (фр.)


End file.
